


'Wag Nang Mawawala

by bithuin



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, What Ifs, based sa i!e, fluff?, miss ko lang sila
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bithuin/pseuds/bithuin
Summary: Walong taon na ang nagdaan mula nang huling magkita si Sehun at Jeonghan.Anong mangyayari kung magtatagpo ulit ang landas nila? Ito na ba ang oras nila o paglalaruan ulit sila ng tadhana?
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 20





	'Wag Nang Mawawala

**Author's Note:**

> hi! (na beta ko na hehe) again, there are references sa storyline ng i!e dito. this is NOT their story sa i!e, oki? i just wanted to write something based kila kuya, thus this fic.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy reading this :)

**2028, March 04.**  
Bo’s Coffee,  
Ateneo de Manila University,  
Katipunan Road, Quezon City,  
1:34 PM.

Buryong-buryo si Sehun pagpasok niya ng Bo’s.

Sinong hindi maiinis? Bigla na lang nag cancel si Chanyeol ng lunch nila eh 30 minutes na siya nag-iintay sa Starbucks na meeting place nila sana. Ang layo pa naman ng dinayo niya. Ni hindi niya ng alam bakit sa Katipunan pa ginusto ng Kuya niya makipagkita.

Ngunit ang inis na naramdaman niya ay agad ding napawi ng pagmasdan niya ang paligid. Matagal-tagal na din mula nung huli siyang dumayo sa Katip dahil masyadong traffic at mauubos lang oras niya dito.

Nang magcancel si Chanyeol ay naisipan niyang dito dumiretso dahil ito ang naging tambayan niya noong college siya. Itong coffee shop na ‘to ang naging saksi ng iilang paghihirap niya sa buhay maitawid lang ang mga kailangan niya gawin sa college.

Napangiti siya ng maalala ang lahat. Kung maaari, babalikan niya ang Sehun of 2019 at sasabihing _“Congrats, narating mo na mga pangarap mo sa buhay”._ Kung noon pa lang ay sumuko na siya, siguro wala siya dito at hindi siya ganito kasaya ngayon.

Habang iniintay ang usual order niya, nakatanggap siya ng text mula kay Chanyeol

** 1:49 PM **

**Kuya Chanyeol**  
se sorry na  
bigla kasing nag aya si b :-(  
wag ka na mag tampo :-(

 **Sehun**  
respeto sa single pota  
nasa katip na ako. 30 mins na tsaka ka nag sabi.

 **Kuya Chanyeol**  
pota edi wag  
pero pag si b kumausap walang problema

 **Sehun**  
eh hindi ka naman si kuya b eh

 **Kuya Chanyeol**  
babawi kami! promise!

Tinago na niya ang phone niya nang makuha niya ang order at nagsimulang maghanap ng lamesa na pwede niyang upuan. Hindi naman ganun karami ang tao kaya maraming bakante, ngunit gusto niyang umupo sa usual spot niya na nasa gilid dahil may katabing charging port. Buti na lang walang nakaupo dun kaya dun na siya tumambay.

Busy siya sa pag s-scroll down sa twitter habang umiinom sa kape niya nang may tumapik sa balikat niya. Inangat niya ang tingin at dalawang babae lang naman ito na nagtanong kung pwedeng makicharge kaya hinayaan na niya.

Hindi niya alam bakit rin siya kinakabahan ngayon. Siguro, dahil sa kape.

_O baka dahil sa mga pangakong napako dito sa Bo’s._

**Sehun** _@sehun_oh  
solo gaming sa bo’s kasi talkshit ka @chanyeolpark_

Sinarado niya ang phone at muling pinagmasdan ang paligid.

Siguro mga apat o limang taon na ang nakalipas mula nang huli siyang pumunta dito. Aaminin niya sa sarili niya, namiss niyang tumambay dito dahil iniiwasan na niyang pumunta dito lalo na’t masyadong maraming alaala ang lugar na ito.

Wala naman masyadong nagbago.

Bukod sa hindi na niya kasama ang _kaibigan_ niya noon.

It’s been 8 years, pero iba pa rin ang epekto nito kay Sehun.

Bo’s Katipunan used to be filled with happy memories but now all Sehun remembers are his what ifs and what could have beens.

But he doesn’t want to dwell on that so he forces himself to think about all the other memories he had in this exact spot years ago.

And all he could think of is one person— _Jeonghan Yoon._

The funny thing is, sa UP Diliman siya nag-aaral at mayroong Bo’s sa loob ng UPD pero mas pinili niya pa rin na dito sa Katipunan tumambay… dahil mas convenient para kay Jeonghan at sa ADMU ito nag aaral.

Pero, sino ba si Jeonghan?

Well, Jeonghan’s a Psych graduate from ADMU. Nakatira sa Rizal. May nakababatang kapatid. He’s also known to have a _‘best friend’_ from UPD, na palagi niya kasama at minsan ay sinusundo pa siya nito after classes niya. Usually when you see Jeonghan outside of admu, he’s with Sehun- the so called best friend.

But if you ask Sehun, ang isasagot niya sa ‘yo ay _‘kaibigan ko lang ‘yan.’_ dahil isa siyang duwag na hindi kayang aminin sa sarili niyang hindi lang kaibigan ang tingin niya kay Jeonghan.

Jeonghan is Sehun’s almost, totga, or whatever you call that.

It took him _years_ to accept that he likes Jeonghan. But the thing is, Jeonghan already left when he realized his own feelings.

Kung tutuusin may pag-asa pa sana sila ni Jeonghan. Dahil nung narealize niya, pwede naman siya umamin dito. Wala pa namang umaaligid kay Jeonghan nun.

Nakaplano na lahat. Humingi pa siya ng tulong niya kay Kuya Baekhyun at Kuya Kyungsoo niya kung paano siya makakaamin kay Jeonghan.

Simpleng roadtrip date lang sana sila. Iikot sila sa Rizal dahil parehas naman silang taga doon, and by sunset ay aamin na si Sehun.

Okay na. Na-set na niya ‘yung mood. Kinakabahan si Sehun habang pinapanood ang paglubog ng araw dahil aamin na siya kay Jeonghan pero hindi maipagkakailang masaya siya lalo na’t nakangiti si Jeonghan habang pinagmamasdan ang araw.

But maybe he was too mesmerized with Jeonghan’s beauty dahil nalimutan niyang aamin nga pala dapat siya. He spent minutes staring at Jeonghan’s face which reflected the colors of the sky as the sun set.

And when he gets back to his senses, Jeonghan tells him something that crushes his heart.

He told Sehun he’s seeing someone and things are getting serious.

And that’s it.

That’s how their story ended.

_Or maybe not._

Nabalik si Sehun sa realidad nang may umupo sa harap niya.

_Bwisit naman, inaalala ko pa katangahan ko e,_ sabi niya sa sarili niya.

Inayos niya ang upo niya at nang matignan niya ng maayos kung sino ang umupo sa harap niya ay natigil siya.

Para siyang nalagutan ng hininga habang nakatitig sa tao sa harap niya. He almost drops his coffee when the said person smiles at him.

“Hi, Sehun.”

Sehun feels like he’s back to 2017.

He feels like his college years are flashing before his eyes.

Because the very person who made his college memorable is sitting right before him.

He’s seeing Jeonghan Yoon after 8 years.

Hindi niya alam kung nag hahallucinate lang siya kakaalala sa nakaraan kaya he reaches for Jeonghan’s cheek to pinch it pero lalo siyang nagulat nang maramdamang totoo ito at narinig na lang niya ang malakas na halakhak ni Jeonghan.

“ _Puta?_ ” Gulat na sabi ni Sehun at nang mapagtanto niya anong sinabi niya ay agad na nanlaki ang mata niya, “Wait! No, I didn’t mean to curse you! Or pisilin pisngi mo! I mean, I mean nagulat lang ako! Sorry!” Mabilis na sabi niya na tinawanan lang ni Jeonghan.

“Why are you panicking? Ako lang ‘to.” Tumatawa pa ring sabi ni Jeonghan.

_‘Yun na nga. Ikaw ‘yan kaya ako natataranta—_ Sehun snaps out of his thoughts dahil baka masabi niya ito kay Jeonghan. In the end, he settles for an awkward smile.

“Bakit ka nandito?” Okay, _maybe_ that was harsh. Pero hindi alam ni Sehun anong gagawin niya. Walong taon niyang hindi nakita si Jeonghan, ni hindi niya nakausap at wala siyang kahit na anong update tungkol dito dahil bigla na lang itong nagdeactivate, tapos makikita niya ngayon?

_Putangina talaga._

“Why? Ayaw mo ba? Okay I’ll go.” Akmang tatayo na si Jeonghan kaya mabilis din siyang napatayo at hinawakan ang pulso nito.

Naramdaman niyang sandaling tumigil sa pagtibok ang puso niya nang lingunin siya ni Jeonghan at sandaling tinignan ang kamay niyang nakahawak sa pulso nito bago siya ngitian.

Mabilis tuloy siyang napabitaw sa kamay ni Jeonghan at inayos ang tayo niya.

“Sehun, pinagtritripan lang kita!” Natatawang sabi nito dahil natutuwa siyang makita na nag pa-panic si Sehun sa harap niya. “Loosen up! Hindi naman ako _others_ sa ‘yo.”

Tinignan ni Sehun ng masama si Jeonghan kahit na hindi talaga siya naiinis dito. Jeonghan just raises his eyebrow at him na parang hinahamon siya, at bilang marupok si Sehun ay hindi niya rin napigilan ang sariling tumawa.

“Nakakainis ka.” Umiiling na sabi ni Sehun.

Lahat ng kaba na naramdaman niya mula kanina ay napalitan na ng saya. ‘Yung tipong parang lulundag na paalis sa dibdib niya ang puso niya dahil sa sobrang lakas ng tibok nito.

“Really? Naiinis ka sa ‘kin? ‘Di mo ako namiss?” Pangangasar ni Jeonghan sa kanya kaya Sehun decides to go along with it.

“Hindi ah. Sino ka ba?” Nakangiting sabi ni Sehun.

He missed this.

He missed joking around with Jeonghan.

He missed having Jeonghan around.

“Masakit ‘yun ah!” Sagot ni Jeonghan sa kanya at sandali silang nagkatitignan bago tumawa.

The thing about Sehun and Jeonghan’s friendship is that it’s light and heavy at the same time. They can joke at one moment and be serious the next. They can have useless conversations and jump to meaningful ones later on. They take things seriously, but not much to the point they can joke about it after sometime.

They’re so similar yet different at the same time. They balance each other out.

It was as if they were made for each other.

Or, well, Sehun hopes they were.

“Hoy, ikaw ang biglang hindi nagparamdam!” Sigaw ni Jeonghan kay Sehun.

Kasalukuyan silang nasa loob ng kotse ni Sehun dahil masyado na silang nagtagal sa Bo’s at napagdesisyunang lumipat naman ng pagtatambayan.

Kung anu-ano na ang napagkwentuhan nilang dalawa. Akala pa nga ni Sehun ay aalis rin agad si Jeonghan pero ito pa ang namilit na mag catch up lang sila.

“Anong ako? Ikaw ‘tong nag deactivate bigla!” Sagot niya habang nakatingin sa kalsada.

Kanina pa sila nag-aaway ni Jeonghan kung sino ba talaga ang unang hindi nagparamdam sa kanilang dalawa. Pinagtutulakan ni Sehun na si Jeonghan ang unang hindi nagparamdam dahil bigla talaga itong nag deactivate. Ni hindi man lang nagpaalam. Lahat ng social medias ni Jeonghan, bigla na lang nawala.

“Hindi mo na ako kinakausap bago ako mag deactivate.” Mabilis na napatingin si Sehun kay Jeonghan dahil nagulat siya sa sinabi nito, lalo na’t seryoso ang boses niya.

“Huh?” Sehun mentally curses himself dahil sa sagot niya. Hanggang ngayon, tanga pa rin talaga siya.

“Oh, see! Hindi mo maamin! Ikaw nga unang hindi namansin!”

“Hindi kaya!” Pandedepensa ni Sehun sa sarili niya kahit na alam niyang totoo sinasabi ni Jeonghan. Mula nang sabihin ni Jeonghan sa kanya na nagkakamabutihan na sila nung nakilala niya ay lumayo na ang loob niya dito. Pinigilan na rin niya ang sariling kausapin ito hanggang sa nawala na lang ang komunikasyon nila sa isa’t isa.

“Anong hindi?! Sehun, susuntukin kita!” Inis na sagot ni Jeonghan.

Natawa naman si Sehun dito, “‘Wag ka na magalit diyan.”

“Nakakainis ka kasi! Parang ako pa ‘tong may kasalanan!”

“Wala akong sinasabing ganyan ah.” At totoo naman, hindi naman sinisisi ni Sehun si Jeonghan sa hindi nito pagpaparamdam. Ang sinisisi niya lang naman dito ay sarili niya.

“Pero bakit ka nag deactivate?”

“Wala. Trip ko lang. Para na rin makalimot.”

“Hindi ka gumawa ng bago?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Sehun. Alam niyang hindi pala socmed si Jeonghan, pero parang imposible lang na wala siyang bagong account lalo na’t ito na ang ginagamit for communication ngayon.

“Well, gumawa…” Mabilis na napreno ni Sehun ang sasakyan kaya nagulat si Jeonghan at mabilis na napakapit sa upuan niya. Buti na lang red na rin ang nasa stoplight.

“Hindi mo man lang ako sinabihan?” Seryosong sabi ni Sehun.

Akala niya’y madadala si Jeonghan sa tingin niya kaya nang pagtaasan siya ng kilay nito ay nagulat siya.

“ _Deserve mo?_ ”

Sehun freezes at the spot.

Ganun na ba katagal na panahon ang lumipas para magulat siya sa pinaggagagawa ni Jeonghan?

“Nanlalaban ka na ah.” Nakangiting sabi niya bago paandarin ulit ang kotse dahil green na ang nasa stoplight.

“Marami na nagbago sa ‘kin, Sehun.” Hindi napigilan ni Sehun na malungkot sa sinabi ni Jeonghan. Para piniga ang puso niya dahil napagtanto niyang ang tagal nga talaga nilang nagkalayo ni Jeonghan.

Pagkatapos nun ay wala nang nagsalita sa kanila. Ramdam ni Sehun ang biglang pag-iba ng ihip ng hangin dahil parang bumigat ito kaya napagdesisyunan niyang kalikutin na lang ang radyo para humanap ng magandang kanta.

Natigil siya nang makarinig ng pamilyar na kanta mula sa radyo.

“ _Dami pang gustong sabihin, ngunit ‘wag na lang muna._ ”

Naramdaman niyang tinignan siya ni Jeonghan kaya inayos niya ang sarili at binalik ang kamay niya sa manibela.

Punyeta, wala na bang mangyayari sa kanya ngayong araw kundi mapahiya?

Ramdam niyang nag-iinit ang tenga at pisngi niya dahil hindi pa rin inaalis ni Jeonghan ang tingin nito sa kanya. Hindi niya na alam ano pang mararamdaman niya nang mapansin na unti-unti nang ngumingiti si Jeonghan.

“Sehun,” tawag ni Jeonghan.

_Oh my god,_ kung sino mang nasa itaas sana iligtas na siya sa kahihiyan ngayon pa lang. Putangina talaga.

Napahigpit ang kapit niya sa manibela nang biglang tumawa si Jeonghan.

Parang gusto na lang niyang tumalon sa labas ng kotse niya at tumakbo palayo kay Jeonghan.

“ _‘Wag mo akong sisihin, mahirap ang tumaya._ ” Pagsabay ni Jeonghan sa kanta kaya lalo siyang namula.

“Sehun, sabayan mo na! Diba alam na alam mo ‘tong kantang ‘to?” pangangasar pa ni Jeonghan.

Konti na lang talaga, tatalon na siya palabas dito.

“ _‘Pag nilahad ang damdamin, sana ‘di magbago pagtingin,_ ” kanta ni Jeonghan at hinawakan ang baba ni Sehun para sana tignan siya nito pero mabilis na tinulak ni Sehun palayo ang kamay ni Jeonghan kaya malakas itong tumawa.

“Shy ka?”

“Jeonghan, isang-isa ka na lang.” Pagbabanta ni Sehun kahit na alam niyang wala itong epekto kay Jeonghan.

Putangina kasi, sa lahat ng kanta na pwedeng tumugtog ngayon, bakit naman ‘yung tinugtog niya pa kay Jeonghan noon? Bakit naman pinaglalaruan siya ng tadhana?

“Oh, ang ganda-ganda ng boses mo nung kinanta mo sa ‘kin ‘to tapos ayaw mo na ngayon?”

“Hindi ka talaga titigil?” Ani ni Sehun dahil halatang nag-eenjoy na si Jeonghan sa pangangasar sa kanya.

Naalala na naman ni Sehun ang katangahan niya.

Oo, kinanta niya ‘to kay Jeonghan noon. Pero bilang duwag siya, sinabi niya kay Jeonghan na kailangan niya lang i-practice ‘yung kanta bago magperform (kahit na wala talaga siyang performance noon.)

“ _Bakit laging ganito?_ ” Sa inis ni Sehun ay bigla niyang tinakpan ang bibig ni Jeonghan kaya agad itong tumawa. Dahil gustong gumanti ni Sehun, tinulak niya ng mas malakas ang kamay niya sa bibig ni Jeonghan.

Nang tanggalin niya ang kamay sa bibig ni Jeonghan ay tawa pa rin sila ng tawa. Akala niya magagalit si Jeonghan sa kanya dahil sa ginawa niya pero parang wala itong epekto dahil inasar niya pa rin si Sehun pagkatapos at tinuloy ang pagkanta.

Napailing na lang si Sehun dito at hinayaan na si Jeonghan.

Wala eh, mahal niya.

“Alam mo, narealize ko lang.” Jeonghan licks his ice cream, “Sa buong friendship natin, ilang beses lang ako pumunta ng Diliman.”

Agad namang natawa si Sehun dito.

“Eh, ako lagi nag-aadjust para sa ‘yo eh.” Sagot niya.

Naglalakad-lakad sila sa loob ng UP ngayon dahil request ito ni Jeonghan. Pumayag naman si Sehun dahil namiss din niya ang UPD.

“Thank you.” Nakangiting sabi ni Jeonghan kaya ginulo si Sehun ang buhok nito.

Grabe, para talaga siyang bumalik sa college.

It feels weird na naglalakad siya sa loob ng UP na kasama si Jeonghan, but it’s still comfortable as the same time.

Hindi lang siguro siya gaanong sanay na makita si Jeonghan sa loob ng UP.

“Nagpunta ka ba sa fair nung feb?” Tanong ni Jeonghan kaya tumango si Sehun.

“Yeah, ‘yung araw na may Ben and Ben. Ikaw?”

“Same day, actually.” Sandaling nanlaki ang mata ni Sehun dito.

Nandun si Jeonghan pero hindi man lang niya nakita?

Well, it’s kinda impossible considering the crowd pero kasi kung nandun si Jeonghan ay makikita niya rin agad ito.

“I went because of Ben and Ben. Tapos ikaw lang naalala ko. Kaya nagpunta rin ako sa Bo’s.”

_Fuck._

“Pupunta rin sana ako sa Bo’s pagkatapos…” Nanghihinayang na sabi ni Sehun.

“Yeah, I know. Nagkita kami ni Kuya Baekhyun. Nasabi niya.”

“Ano?!” Sigaw ni Sehun.

Hindi pa nga siya nakakarecover na muntik na silang magkita ni Jeonghan, tapos malalaman pa niyang naunahan na pala siya ni Baekhyun na makita ito? _At hindi man lang sinabi sa kanya?_

“Don’t be disappointed,” natatawang sabi ni Jeonghan dahil halatang-halata ang disappointment sa mukha ni Sehun. “Sabi ko ‘wag sabihin sa ‘yo.”

“Bakit? Ayaw mo ako makita?” Ramdam na ramdam ang pait sa boses ni Sehun dahil mabilis niya itong sinabi at nakakunot na rin ang noo.

“Hindi, gago.” Sagot ni Jeonghan. “Just.. felt like it wasn’t the time yet. Besides, kilala kita. Pag nalaman mo ‘yun, hahanapin mo agad ako.”

Hindi naman nagkakamali si Jeonghan. Hahanapin niya talaga ito.

Bakit hindi? Papalagpasin niya pa ba ulit ang pagkakataon?

“Weh, ayaw mo lang ako makita ulit eh.” Sabi ni Sehun habang nakasimangot. Hindi naman talaga siya nagtatampo, gusto niya lang lambingin siya ni Jeonghan.

“Kung ayaw ko, lalapitan ba kita kanina?” Nakataas ang kilay na tanong ni Jeonghan.

“So miss mo nga ako?” Nakangiting sagot ni Sehun. Natawa naman si Jeonghan dahil sobrang random nito.

“Bahala ka nga diyan!” Sabi nito bago nauna nang maglakad kaya agad siyang sinundan ni Sehun.

Hindi maipaliwanag ni Sehun ang sayang nararamdaman niya.

Baka dahil ito ang unang beses na naramdaman niya ‘to? O baka dahil matagal na mula nung huli niyang nasabi na masaya siya?

Nang lingunin siya ni Jeonghan at tinignan ng masama dahil ang bagal niya maglakad ay natawa siya.

_Cute._

“Teka lang, ito na.” Natatawa niyang sabi bago hinabol si Jeonghan.

Nagpanggap si Jeonghan na hindi siya naririnig kaya kinailangan niya pang kilitiin ito sa tagiliran para pansinin siya. Nung una ay sinungitan lang siya nito pero alam niyang hindi siya kayang tiisin ni Jeonghan kaya kinulit niya ito ng kinulit.

Parang ang bilis ng oras habang magkasama sila dahil gabi na, at kailangan na nilang umuwi.

Pagkatapos sa UPD ay sandali silang nag-ikot sa loob ng Uptown bago napagdesisyunan na mag carpool na lang sila.

Habang bumabyahe ay nakwento ni Jeonghan na hindi rin sila nagtagal nung sinabi niya kay Sehun. Wala naman daw bad blood, pero hindi lang talaga sila nag work out kaya napagdesisyunan na nilang maghiwalay.

Nalungkot si Sehun dahil halata ang panghihinayang sa boses ni Jeonghan pero hindi maipagkakailang mas masaya siya lalo na’t sabi ni Jeonghan hindi na siya pumasok sa kahit anong relasyon pagkatapos nun.

Which means single siya at single si Jeonghan kaya pwedeng-pwede na sila ngayon.

Sinubukan niyang itago ang kasiyahan niya nang malaman niya ‘to dahil ayaw naman niyang maisip ni Jeonghan na masaya siyang naghiwalay sila nung boyfriend niya pero hindi niya talaga mapigilang matuwa dahil wala nang makakapigil sa nararamdaman niya ngayon.

Napagdesisyunan nilang kumain somewhere in Rizal para malapit lang sa bahay nilang dalawa lalo na’t sa Rizal sila namamalagi.

After dinner, Sehun offered na ihahatid na niya pauwi si Jeonghan (para malaman kung saan ito nakatira at mabibisita niya ito.)

They also exchanged numbers and Jeonghan finally gave Sehun his social media accounts.

Pagkarating nila sa labas ng bahay ni Jeonghan, parehas pa nilang ayaw maghiwalay.

So they spent two more hours, standing outside Jeonghan’s house while talking about the most random things and watching the stars above them.

“Sehun, pahinga na tayo. Late na rin.” Agad na nalungkot si Sehun sa sinabi ni Jeonghan dahil ayaw niya pang mahiwalay kay Jeonghan.

Parang hindi sapat ‘yung ilang oras na magkasama sila para sa walong taon nilang hindi nagkita.

“Ayoko pa umuwi.” Nakasimangot na sabi ni Sehun. Natawa si Jeonghan dito pero inaantok na siya kaya sinandal niya ang ulo niya sa balikat ni Sehun na siyang ikinagulat naman niya.

“Ako rin. I want to spend more time with you, pero inaantok na ako. Sobra.” Ani nito at humikab.

“Uwi na lang kaya kita— _aray_!” Mabilis na hinimas ni Sehun ang tagiliran niya dahil kinurot ito ni Jeonghan.

“Sleepy na talaga ako…” Mahinang sabi ni Jeonghan dahil bumabagsak na ang mata niya kaya walang nagawa si Sehun kundi ayusin ang tayo niya para makauwi na sila ni Jeonghan.

“Sige na nga.” Napilitang sabi ni Sehun, “Pero ayaw mo ba talagang sumama na lang sak— okay, sabi ko nga!” Tumawa siya nang akma siyang sasapakin ni Jeonghan.

Inayos ni Jeonghan ang tayo niya at kinusot ng konti ang mata, “Good night. Thank you for today.” Nakangiting sabi nito.

Sehun takes his time to admire Jeonghan’s face.

Ang tagal na mula nung huli niyang nakita ito, pero hanggang ngayon ay nahuhumaling pa rin siya sa ngiti ni Jeonghan.

Maybe, there are some things that won’t ever change.

“Okay,” tumango si Sehun. “Good night.”

He fights the urge to kiss Jeonghan kahit na gustong-gusto na niyang gawin ito. Hindi pwede, baka sampalin na lang talaga siya ni Jeonghan.

Nakangiti siya habang inaalala ang mga nangyari ngayong araw at papasok na sana siya ng kotse niya ng maalala niyang hindi niya pa nagagawa ang dapat niyang gawin.

Shit.

Mabilis siyang lumingon, “Teka, Jeonghan.” Tawag niya agad dito dahil papasok na sana ito sa bahay nila.

_Now or never._

Hindi pwedeng palagpasin niya ulit ito.

Sehun takes a deep breathe before reaching for Jeonghan’s hands. “Mahal kita.” Sabi niya habang diretso ang tingin sa mata ni Jeonghan.

“I know, it’s long overdue. I met you 2017 and it’s been 11 years. It took me 3 years since I met you to realize how much you mean to me and that you’re not just a friend. I took so much time to accept that I love you. And when I did, you already found someone who was willing to take a risk for you. Maybe this is too late, but I still love you after all those years.”

Hindi inaalis ni Jeonghan ang tingin niya kay Sehun. Ramdam niyang unti-unti na siyang nanginginig dahil sa kaba kaya pinagpatuloy na niya ang sasabihin niya.

“Mahal kita, hindi ko alam bakit at paano. I already lost 11 years and I won’t lose this one again. Kinailangan ko lang sabihin sa ‘yo dahil baka pagsisihan ko habang buhay na hindi ko man lang naamin sa ‘yo ang nararamdaman ko.”

And when Jeonghan doesn’t respond, Sehun feels like that was his answer.

Unti-unti nang lumalamig ang hangin, at binabalot na sila ng katahimikan. Sinusubukan ni Sehun na tatagan ang sarili dahil ngayon na nga lang siya nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob pero hindi niya yata kayang marinig mula sa taong pinaka minamahal niya na hindi nito maibabalik ang nararamdaman niya.

So when he felt like Jeonghan won’t respond, he lets go.

“A-ah, good night. Una.. una na ako.” Binigyan niya ng tipid na ngiti si Jeonghan bago tumalikod.

Para siyang pinagbagsakan ng langit at lupa dahil sa nangyari.

_Akala niya mag pag-asa pa._

“Aalis ka na naman? Hindi mo man lang iintayin sagot ko?”

Natigil siya sa paglalakad nang marinig ang boses ni Jeonghan. Narinig niyang naglalakad ito palapit sa kanya kaya lumingon ulit siya,

At nagulat siya nang makitang may luha sa mata ni Jeonghan.

“Kasi, Sehun, _mahal din kita._ ”

_What?_

Wait, fuck, anong nangyayari?

He didn’t have time to comprehend things dahil kinuha ni Jeonghan ang kamay niya at mahigpit itong hinawakan.

He wanted to ask if this was real, or what was happening, dahil gulong-gulo talaga ang utak niya.

Nabalik lang siya sa katinuan nang ngitian siya ni Jeonghan. “I hope I’m not too late.”

There’s that warm feeling over Sehun’s chest again.

He hasn’t felt that in years. It felt foreign but familiar at the same time.

After all, this was Jeonghan.

This was _his_ Jeonghan.

Tinignan niya ang magkahawak nilang kamay bago tignan si Jeonghan na nakatingin na rin sa kanya.

Walang mang nagsasalita, pero sapat na ang mga emosyon mula sa mata ni Jeonghan para maiparating sa kanya kung anong nilalaman ng puso niya.

Thinking about how they lost each other but found their way back to each other made Sehun smile.

After everything he’s been through; after everything they’ve been through, they’ll only find themselves back into each other's arms.

“Tamang-tama lang,” nakangiting sagot ni Sehun at hinigpitan ang magkahawak nilang kamay.

Nanatili silang nakatingin sa isa’t isa na parehas malawak ang ngiti.

_Parang teenager, pota,_ isip ni Sehun dahil kinikilig talaga siya at alam niya ‘yun dahil nararamdaman niya ang pag-init ng tenga niya.

But can you blame him? He spent 8 years, blaming himself for all the chances he wasted. Na sa sobrang tagal ng panahon ay akala niya hindi na siya magiging masaya ulit.

Umabot na nga sa puntong sinabi niya sa sarili niyang mamamatay na lang siyang single at magiging pinaka mayamang tito na lang ng mga pamangkin niya.

Kaya to have Jeonghan again feels surreal.

Jeonghan tiptoes to kiss his lips and Sehun smiles as he places his hand over Jeonghan’s waist to pull him close before he deepens their kiss.

Maybe, _this_ is what happiness feels like.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

___[ting!]_ _ _

___1 New Message _ _ _

**Kuya Chanyeol**  
surprise sa paborito naming bunso :)  
oras na para maging masaya.

**Author's Note:**

> nice nakaabot ka dito. salamat sa pagbabasa. ito na ang best ending na naiisip ko sa kwentong pasimula pa lang sana.


End file.
